Wayward Hero
by Minalumos
Summary: The Titans welcome a new 'Hero' to the team. How will their luck hold out with this newbie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the new guy in town Lexi. And I make no profit so I hope you all enjoy it. Titans belong to DC comics and cartoon network where I caught the show.

FEEDBACK: Please reviews are welcome and I need them, a writer can't get better without listening to readers and as a novice I need pointers

RATING: a low R may change in later chapters.

CATEGORY: ACTION/ADVENTURE/HUMOR…I HOPE.

PAIRINGS: Bb/Rae, Rob/Star

AUTHORS NOTES: Just something I was working on.

Wayward Hero: A New Town, A New Name

June 23, 2007

Backpack slung across my shoulder I make my way into Jump City to seek help. but im met with a something im not used too. Tall buildings and loud people busying themselves with nothing. 'Is this the city Im looking for? I really hope so, I would really hate having to leave to go looking for more 'towns' like full of this noise.' I thought.

As a smell danced across my nose my legs shake, hungry from the long trip living on water and whatever else I could find. "D..damn I wish I had some money, I need some food." As my mind works out a plan to get food I follow a group of young kids hoping I can get some money, or at least directions.

'The group seemed to be small three guys and three girls all who seemed to be around 17-18.' I thought to myself.

"Hey buddy, why you following us?" said one of the males. "I..im sorry I mean no harm, but I would like to know if I could ask you for some food or maybe directions to somewhere in town to eat?" As the boy and his friends looked back and forth between each other the boys laughed. "Well for one we don't like you, so instead were just gonna teach you not to follow strangers, how about that." Said the boy as he and his friends walk closer fists clenched, backing me into an alley.

"No Syke, you know what will happen if you get caught in another fight!" yelled one of the girls, a redhead with sky blue eyes.

I look to her only to be brought back by a fist to my stomach. "Hey you looking at my girl now!" yelled Syke. Hunched over his fist and forearm I look up. "S…sorry I did not mean to offend, she's very beautiful." My voice shaky.

"T-thank you." Said the redhead.

"Shut up tramp and stay out of this!" Syke yelled as his buddies held the girls back. "Y..yes ok." She said as she stepped back.

"I..im sorry what did you just call her?" I said as my voice cleared. "W..what, why do you care?, AAAHHHHH!" yelled Syke as I gripped his wrist twisting it. "I. SAID. WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. CALL. HER!" My eyes aflame. "I-I called her a damn tramp which is what she is." Syke said with a cocky smirk on his face as his eyes watered.

"I thought so." I said as my voice calms and I loosen my grip, not letting go just enough to move my hand. I turn to the redhead and look her in her eyes. "Bright-eyed lass may I ask your name?"

"u-uh, umm its L-lucy."

She stammered. "Thank you…..Lucy was it, that's quite a wonderful name you have, now Syke the name she just told me does not match what you called her." I turn back to Syke who now looks scared from the look in my eyes, somewhat like a deer caught in the headlights. "And I know it is not a name of the playful nature, so why did you address her as such?" I said as I tightened my grip on him once again. "I called her that cause I can, y..you got a proble-." Syke was cut off as I turned my hip, grabbed his shoulder with my free hand and pulled bringing him over my body and hard onto the ground. The wind knocked out of him he looked up at the afternoon sky get fuzzier and fuzzier till all he saw was darkness.

As the group of teens looked to their now unmoving friend. "Im sorry for that." I say as I stand up and face the group. After a few minutes of odd stares and silence one of the other 'boys' speaks up. "W..what did you do to him?" He said as his voice shakes.

"Oh, him." said as I look to Skye's body. "He's fine just out of it he'll be ok soon…I hope." I walk over to the redhead. "Lucy I beg of you never let anyone call you anything other than your name."

"O..ok, I won't." I turn and start to leave. "Oh yea two things, of you boys take these girls home." I look both of them in the eyes waiting for an ok, as the boys just shake I turn to the girls, "Ok, well their useless, are you girls safe to get home by yourselves?"

"Yes we are." They said in unison. "Good, well see ya around, maybe." As I walk away a voice calls. "Hey what's question number two?" I turn to see Lucy at my side looking up at me. "Huh, oh yes that's right in all this commotion I forgot."

"Soo?" The young lady beckoned.

"Well I came to jump city hoping to meet the famed Teen Titans, to see if they could train me. And I heard they hang out at the 'mall' so do you by any chance know where that is?" I asked scratching my head.

As the trio of girls went wide-eyed at being helped by a maybe hero, Lucy spoke up. "Well their only at the mall sometimes, but at the edge of the city in the water is their home 'Titans Tower', it's easy to get there just follow this road." She pointed to a street just outside the alleyway. "It will lead you there you can't miss it." "Ahh, I see thank you Lucy. I shall be on my way then."

I walked out of the alley and began to head for the tower, when a voice calls me once more. "Hey!" "Yes?" I answer my back to Lucy.

"What's your name?"

I smirk. "The names Lexi!" I yell as I laugh my way down the street toward a group of teens who I hope might listen to my story.

End of chapter one

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: This story is a really old work of mine that I forgot I had, so I looked it over and now im posting it up. I hope it goes over well, and don't forget to review.

A/N 2: And don't worry I didn't forget my other stories the updates for them will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven: "so I hope you guys know what this Fic is about cause im tired of being Beastboy's plaything like all these other Fic I've read."

Beastboy: "hey you know you like all the hot, green S..E..X."

Starfire: "Robin what is 'S. E. X?'"

Robin: "it's nothing Star, nothing." As he blushes

All: "well Read on while we find Cy."

Chapter two:Four Letters, One Fate

June 23rd,2007-Late night

'As I look up at this giant T-shaped building I wonder what life might be like to live in this town.' Thought Lexi as he stood in front of the tower.

"Well I finally made it now just one last step." As I called up the keypad for the door hidden in a column of rock. "Now what was that access code…oh yea 26692(BOOYA on a keypad.)" just then the doors open. "Welcome home Cyborg." Says the computer.

"Well let's see who's up." As I walk along the red carpet, and gray halls. "It's quiet, guess im later then I thought, oh well." I walk into the darkened common room and make my way to the couch in front of the large bay window lighting the room with the moonlight and the sound of the rain for a long needed rest.

June 24th-Titan kitchen

"Man I love bacon!" yells Cyborg.

"Yea we all know Cy you tell us every morning." Grumbles Robin rubbing his head.

"Are you not feeling well Robin, you seem very tired." Says a very concerned Starfire.

"Yea the boy wonder's fine he just needs some coffee, then he'll be back in that lab of his all day." Said a laughing Cyborg.

"You all are very loud." Said a monotone Raven phasing through the door with a book in hand, her teacup hovering close behind her.

"Friend Raven how good it is to see you awake this early." Said a very cheerful alien.

"I'm only here for my tea." Raven said as the teapot hovers from the sink to the stove.

"Would you be a dear and make me a cup, I feel the need to unwind after a long trip." Muttered an unknown voice.

As the four titans look from each other, then realized that none of them spoke, they to the couch now bathed in sunlight.

"What the hell!" yelled the four titans, not placing the voice as one they knew.

"Friend Beastboy?" Starfire asked

The doors to the common room open. "Hey guys what's for br-." Beastboy's cut off by a blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon. As Beastboy hovers over the smoking hole in the wall as a fly he reverts back to normal. "What the hell dude!"

"Sorry BB, you scared the hell outta us!" said Cyborg as his cannon turns back to his hand.

"What the hell has 'YOU' the big bad tin man scared?" said as Beastboy checked to make sure all his body parts are still all there.

"Well unless Robin is rubbing off on us, we all heard a voice and something moved on the couch." Said Raven while floating

"Hey!" exclaimed robin. "Just because I said I thought I saw Slade watching me shower does not mean anything!"

"Well…that aside nobody's there right now guys." Said BB. "I think it's all the meat you guys eat that's causing you to see weird stuff."

"Hey, you never blame the meat, the meat is delicious!" yelled a frantic Cyborg.

"I think they mean me, and Raven where do you keep the honey I hate sugar in my tea." Said a voice from behind them.

As ten eyes look at each other, they rush around the corner to be met with a young man wearing a light black, battered cloak. Through the holes they can make out a pair of light blue jeans, and a gray shirt. As they look higher his skin is tanned a light brown and his hair is black while peppered with strands of gray hanging just over his shoulders, looking through the cabinets.

"Hey guys, im Lex-." Before he could finish he's brought to the floor by Robin, with a staff strike to the ribs.

"Titans, Go!" yelled Robin as Beastboy changes into an emerald hued panther, Cy arms his sonic cannon, Starfire charges two starbolts, and Raven enshrouds the teapot in dark magic and brings the boiling water inches from his face waiting.

"Who the hell are you!" yells an angry Robin.

"*cough, cough* Well Mr. Grayson if you would let me up I can tell you who I am, oww my ribs. Im not an enemy I need the help of the Titans so I came to the source." The intruder said.

"Like we haven't heard that one before, tell me more or its jail for you, you thief. Spoke a stern-faced Robin.

"Ok fine *takes a deep breath* my name is Lexi, im eighteen and im from a small village that is located a long ways away from here in some dessert. I've walked all this way to find you all. Mr. Logan, 'r, Mr. Stone, and of course Ms. Roth." said Lexi.

As the titans all look around at the use of their real names Robin lets the boy up.

"H..how do you know those names?" stuttered the group.

"One im not dumb and two the elders of my village told me to always refer to my teachers by their names." Said as he stood up.

As the titans got over their shock they renew their uneasy feelings.

"Hold on we are not done here. Why are you here? And how the hell did you get in here?!" said robin as he armed two bird-a-rangs at his side, while glancing at Cyborg.

"Hey my sensors didn't pick up anything!" said Cy waving his hands in front of his face.

"Well on my way here I happened to see quite a few news reports of you guys fighting, and while Richard is very rich, only Victor has the knowledge to build the systems of the 'Tower' it's called and his access code happens to be a key phrase he loves." Said Lexi as he went back to looking through the cabinets as if the peole behind him didn't want to hurt him. "Ahh here's the honey."

"Cyborg!" The group turns and stares at him.

"S-sorry guys." Says a blushing Cyborg.

"But." continues Lexi. "When I got here last night you all were sleep so I crashed on the couch and you guys woke me up sorry for the surprise I was a little groggy when I woke up." Said as he takes a sip of his tea. "I'm here because my clan wants me safe and here is the best place. I Lexi beg of you to let me join your team and become a 'Teen Titan'. Said as Lexi bows to the group of five.

As the titans stand there gasping for air at the weird man in their kitchen

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxE nd of chapter

A/N:I hope its ok it's going to be slow for another chapter but then I hope it get more fun for you guys im working on a fight scene as best I can PLZ READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A second new chapter since their both so short.

Disclaimer: I still don't own the 'Teen Titans' but I do still own Lexi sooo :P and I make no profit because if I did I would have my own television station for all Fanfic plots to be real.

Robin: "Yeah that's nice and all but why are you under the table Rex?"

Lexi: "And since when do u live here?"

Rexcalon: "Well I've kinda been living in the basement of the tower for a while."

Star: "Here you go friend Rex Robin's diary like you asked, now where is my mustard?"

Robin: "WHAT!"

Rexcalon: "RUN STAR!"

Star and Rex: "AAAHHH!

Lexi: "Well I guess that means that the story is starting so enjoy"

Robin: "I'm gonna kill you both and wear your skin as a new suit.

Lexi: "…ooook"

Last time on: Wayward Hero

("But." continues Lexi. "when I got here last night you all were sleep so I crashed on the couch and you guys woke me up sorry for the surprise I was a little groggy when I woke up. " He said as he takes a sip of his tea." I'm here because my clan wants me safe and here is the best place. I Lexi beg of you to let me join your team and become a 'Teen Titan'. Said as Lexi bows to the group of five.  
As the titans stand there gasping for air at the weird man in their kitchen)

Chapter three:Darkness

As the group of teens stand over the newcomer sitting before them sipping a cup of tea they all think on what Robin's choice will be.

"Well I guess until we can look more into your background we have to test you to see if your worthy of this team." Says an unsure Robin.

"I thank you so much Richard. I hope that I will meet your standards." Said Lexi as he puts his tea down and bows to the group.

LATER THAT NIGHT.

As Lexi lays sprawled on the couch snoring two figures lurk toward him.

"Hhmmm cooki-." But before he can finish a sack is put over him as he feels himself dragged along the floor. Sleepy as he is it takes him a while to make his body deadweight to stop his captor, but alas his 195lbs were nothing for his captor as he was dragged to who knows where.

As the sack was dropped on the ground Lexi worked quickly to escape only to find himself in darkness and no trace of any light or sign of his captor.

"Hello, where am I!" yelled Lexi.

"Why you're in a place of nightmares young lad I just hope that you can be of some use to me." Laughs a dark voice from seemingly everywhere.

"Look I don't know who you are or what you have planned for me but I warn you I can't be judged for my actions if my power gets loose." Said as Lexi sits down on the ground in a lotus stance closing his eyes and waiting for whatever the darkness would bring.

"We'll see young one, we'll see." Said as the black gloved owner of the voice pushes a button and then in the darkness a group of beings awaken.

As Lexi readies himself for whatever this man has brought to face him he hears it, a faint growl and the sound of a slight dripping and before he can open his eyes all the way he's met by a lumbering shadow that pounces on him it's bright yellow teeth inches from his face held back as Lexi grips the 'beasts' shoulders and plants his feet into the pit of it stomach and kicks forward launching the 'beast' back into the darkness it came from.

"W-what the hell is that?" whispers Lexi to himself.

As Lexi focuses on the moving shadows he knows that there's more than one of these beasts and that all they want is him dead. But what was he to do, he had nothing with him but his hands. Just then one leapt from the darkness and aims for his arms and as Lexi turns his body and catches the beast in its ribs with a swift kick launching it far into the darkness and hearing a yelp as it hit another beast and the growl that came afterward made him ready himself for anything.

"Man can this get any worse!?" Lexi exclaims.

As three beasts leap out of the shadow two for his legs and one for his head, he leaps for the one who jumped for his head dodging the two at his legs and grabbing his new foe by the shoulders twisting his body and throwing it at the two bunched on the ground and landing near the pile of beasts in the darkness the only thing visible are their red eyes growing dim as the smell of metal and the sounds of crackles fill the room.

"Wait a minute." Said as Lexi walks up to the pile and squints to see the jump of sparks come from the 'beasts'

Just then a howl comes from behind him as the lights come on and he looks around squinting to find himself in a light gray room with its domed walls, when the source of the howl catches his eyes. It's a giant gray panther that stands before him at 16 feet high and 10 feet long it's skin smooth and a slick black, and it's eyes a sharp red and Lexi turns to see that the pile of 'beasts' he fought are all small versions of this panther.

"Oh come on really robot panthers!" Lexi yells as he charges the robot and aims a punch at one of the claws at its paw. Now that he can see it's much easier to fight this thing, but it's so damn big Lexi thought. As he breaks the claw from the robot he scoops it from the ground as the 'panther' roars and jumps back and charges toward Lexi and bears its yellow dripping fangs.

As Lexi jumps to the side and latches onto the back leg of the 'panther' and swings himself up and runs up its back and stabbing the claw into the back of its neck and punches down hard on it severing the link from its body and head, the 'panther' tumbles to the ground in a sparking mass as the lights shut off and part of the domed walls lift to reveal the sun just starting to come over the bay showering Lexi and the 'panther' in early morning sunlight.

"So I see that you are a quick thinker." Said the same dark voice.

"Come on Robin, you can drop the act I know you had the girls kidnap me I could smell the berry of Starfire's hair, and the herbs on Raven." Said as Lexi climbs from the body of the downed robot as the girls at Robin's side blushed.

"So does this mean im a titan now or are there more tests?" asked a VERY, VERY tired Lexi.

As Robin took off the device around his neck and extended a gloved hand to Lexi.

"Yes you are a titan, but be aware that we will be watching you. Sleep on the couch  
tonight and your room will be ready when you wake up." Said Robin.

"YAY a new friend!" yells Starfire as she grabs Lexi in a bone crushing hug and as his bones snap a little under her care, Raven & Robin make like ghosts before the 'love' of the Tamaranean turns to them.

"S-st-star I can't breathe." Said a struggling Lexi, before passing out.

"Oh I am sorry friend Lexi." Starfire said as she shakes a now unconscious Lexi.

"Friend Lexi, are you okay, friend Lexi."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEnd of Chapter threexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

I hope you all enjoyed it PLZ RATE&REVIEW I NEED your words to help me write I have great plans for this story and I hope I can hold your eyes for that long.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A 'Weird' Day

"Hey, hey wake up." Said Beastboy as he pokes Lexi who's laying on the couch.

"W-wha, who?" as Lexi stirs he sees Beastboy leaning over him with great big puppy dog eyes. "Yes Mr. Logan, is there something you need?"

"Hey, no Mr. Logan stuff here it's Beastboy or Bb for short, and I guess I want to know how you took those bots down so easy I mean Cy said they were even more powerful than the real thing." Beastboy stared at Lexi like he was a copy of 'space fighters 4' Bb's new fav game.

"Well first off what time is it, and is there any tea made?" Lexi asks as he cracks his neck.

"Man your worse than Raven, I mean first the crazy skills then all the tea drinking. Well it's around noon and the teapot is over near the sink." He says as he points a thumb at the sink.

One hour later.

"So that's when I told Cy that just cus there were red bulldog tracks on the T-car doesn't mean that I did it." Beastboy said as he finished yet another tale while he and Lexi were on the couch laughing like two 3year olds. Not one of them heard as the team came in looking at them like the monkey exhibit at the zoo.

"So I guess that you guys are having fun." Said robin as he made his way to the fridge and got a soda for him and Cyborg.

"Sorry for that Beast here was just telling me some funny stories." Lexi said as he made his way to the sink to clean his teacup. "Oh I hope you don't mind I used some of your tea I like it, its ginseng right." He said to Raven.

"No its fine." She said. "And yes it is ginseng." She added.

"Alright so now that you're awake follow me." Said Robin as he walked out into the hall, Lexi rushed to his side walking with him to the elevator at the end of the hall.

"So Robin where we headed now, is it more paperwork because I just woke up y'kno." Lexi said as the doors opened and they got in.

"No more paperwork just a surprise that the team worked up for you." Robin said as they stopped and he elevator doors opened to the 2nd floor hallway, as we walked past the rooms I assumed were the titans we came to a door covered in a red ribbon with the name 'Lexi' etched into it and colored in with black and silver.

"Wo-wow so u mean, that this is my..!"

"Yup it's yours now go in and check it out." Robin said as he pushed a button on the keypad next to the door and it opened.

As Lexi stepped into the room he was met with a set of 10 by 17 inch windows surrounding a 40 by 37 inch window overlooking the bay below and flowing indigo curtains, by the windows was a small black desk simple three drawers up one side and a nice smooth black surface with a small lamp and a stack of books on it. On the other side of the room laid a queen sized bed covered in dark silver sheets and a set of black pillows. As he walked around his new home he stopped and thought. 'Wow so this is where I start over, I just hope…well I don't really know but here goes.' He turned back to robin "Thank you so much I hope that things stay like this."

"Hey no problem I mean we could always use help." Said Robin as he came closer and put his hand on Lexi's shoulder, just then his eyes took on a cold gaze. "And if I think you're gonna turn on me and my team nothing, not even Batman could stop me from killing you." Said Robin as he lets go and leaves the room.

As Lexi stand there still a little shaken from Robin's warning, he shook his head and went back to the common room to grab his bag and unpack.

Just as he got to the common room he caught a very crafty Cyborg and Bb looking through his bag, he walked up behind them. "So anything good in his stuff?" Lexi asked very quietly.

"Nah just some jeans and t-shirts, nothing goo-..oh crap." Gawks Beastboy as he taps Cy on the shoulder.

"What im still loo-..uh oh." Said as Cy looks at Lexi smiling at them both.

"W-were sorry!" They said as they grab his ankles and begged me not to kill them.

"I-its ok guys really, I know im the new guy, that must mean I have cool new guy stuff, but I got nothing to show, for now at least." he said as he headed back to his new room to lay down for a little while.

A few hours later.

As Lexi woke to the moon shining in his room, he stood and made his way to the roof to meditate on his day. He made his way into the elevator and got off at the 5th floor and made his way to the stairs that led to the roof.

_"As I sit upon this roof my legs in my lap overlooking a wide shining pale dark cobalt in the moonlight. I look back on what led me here." Spoke a tired Lexi. "I guess it all starts anew when the sun comes around again." Said Lexi as he raised his hands to the moon soaking in it's light. "To you mom, I'll never regret anything."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEnd Of Chapter Fourxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_A/N: I hope you guys liked it. And starting next chapter the POV changes from just Lexi's I mean his view is nice but we gotta expand plus he's not the main star the whole team is I just had to bring him in. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own The 'Teen Titans' I jus own Lexi, and I make no money from it, its just fun to write._

_Chapter Five: New Life _

As the sun rises over the bay, we join our young heroes in their morning rituals.

"Im not eating that pile of gray crap u call food ima stick to my steak, real eggs, and my BACON!" Cy yells to Bb who is chasing him around the kitchen with a pan of tofu.

"Oh come, you kno you want to taste the tofuy goodness!" Bb laughs.

"So Robin what's the plans for today?" Lexi asks while he and Robin sit on the couch watching some game show.

"Well, not much later we start your training but for now just re-."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"What the hell was that?" Yelled Robin.

"I don't know but it came from Starfire's room." Said Cyborg.

**Starfire's Room**

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" exclaim a very, very happy Star. "I can't believe it's finally here I can't wait to tell the others about this!"

Just then the there is a frantic knock on the door.

"Star, Star is everything ok?" Yelled the boys except Lexi who just leaned against the wall.

"Oh friends I am fine." Said Starfire as she opened her door and walked with her friends to the common room to give them some news.

As the group walks into the room they see raven laying on the couch reading.

"Oh hey raven." Beastboy says as he jumps over the couch and lands just shy of her feet and flips the remote into his hand.

"So star why were you yelling?" asked Robin.

"Well friends there is a play coming to our wondrous city and I wish to go see it with you all!" said a very hopeful and cheery Star.

"Wait you mean one of those things where you gotta sit and watch people on a stage sing and dance." Said Cy.

"Oh man I hate plays." Said Beastboy from the couch.

"What play is it Star." Said raven from behind her book.

"Well it's called 'Sakura Storm: The Tale Of The Cherryblood Blade'. Said Star as she read the flyer.

"Sounds boring." Groaned Beastboy and Cy.

"Well what's it about?" asked Robin as he sat next to Starfire.

"It's about a girl who… well im not sure but I heard it was good." Said a nervous Star.

"Well I guess we co-."

"But why we don't even know what it's about, it could be really girly it sounds that why to us. Said Bb and Cy.

"The tale is about a young girls life as she learns to live after her father is murdered by her younger brother for his title of master blacksmith, 'Sakura' is her name but it also means cherry blossom in Japanese, the girl becomes a blacksmith and travels the world looking for something to forge a blade with that would surpass any blade her brother could ever create. It's full of fights, violence, blood, lust, comedy, and of course love." Said Lexi from the fridge with a soda in his hand.

"W-wow so im guessing you've heard of it." Said a shocked Star.

"Yea I have it's a great play it's one of my favs, so when is playing I would love to go." Said Lexi as he sits across from Star and Robin.

"It's playing tomorrow night In the city, I wanted us all to go and enjoy it." Said Star.

"Well hey if it's like Lexi said im in." said Bb.

"Same here." Chipped in Cy.

"I'll go only because a play sounds relaxing." Said Raven as she goes back to reading her book.

"Well that's fine, a play it is then." Said Robin as he takes the flyer from Star to get the time and place.

"YAY a play with my friend's im sooo happy!" yelled Star as she grabbed the closest person near her and hugged them.

"Oh, god Star..i..n-need to breath." Choked Lexi.

"Good luck man she never lets go when she's this happy lol." Laughed Bb.

Later that night

"Man im hungry, wonder what's in the fridge." Said a very sleepy Beastboy.

"Hey Beastboy what's going on." Said Lexi from the couch.

Oh hey man you're up late."

"Well I couldn't sleep what about you Bb why you up so late."

"Just a little hungry, that's all." Said Bb from inside the fridge.

"Hey Bb is Raven seeing anyone?" asked Lexi as he runs his hand through his snowy hair.

"W-what!" yelled Bb as he spit out the little soy milk in his mouth.

"AHAHAHAH, I knew it, you do like her don't you." Laughed Lexi.

"Yea I do, but how did you Cy doesn't even know." Said Bb.

"And Raven doesn't know ether, does she Bb." Asked Lexi.

"No she doesn't, I can't tell her man she's too cute for me." Said as Bb slumps his head.

"Well you gotta tell her man, I mean at least then you'll kno and if she doesn't oh well, but you're a cool lil' green dude trust me she does now go and sleep ima watch a lil' more t.v and I'll see u guys in da morning." Lexi said as he started to flip through channels as Bb leaves the common room.

"Night man and thanks, I'll try.' Said as Bb heads off to bed, cup of soy milk in hand and thoughts of a certain pale sorceress in his head.

"You know that you're going to have to tell them about me soon right." A voice spoke.

"Yeah I know but I have a feeling that soon I won't have much of a choice." Lexi spoke back.

"But hey the sooner you tell them the sooner I can meet them and you know how much fun I am Lexi." Giggled the voice.

"Just shut up and watch t.v."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEnd of Chapter FiveXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:Srry it's short but the next one is gonna be extra long so PLZ R&R I NEEEDD THEM!

A/N: Sorry for the long absence but well life caught up too me and beat the hell out of me, but im back now.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Ok i know its been a loooong while but my laptop went and died on me, i just now got a brand new desktop and manged to get someone to get my story data off my old hard drive. Soooo good news is that i now have all my story data back and can now give all my readers something to read, now enjoy all the new updates as they come. :)

Disclaimer: Ok look this is tiring..i don't own the teen titans I only own lexi and his powers nothing else and I don't make a profit from this fic ok now enjoy.

Chapter Six: The Unveiling

8:00am.

"Alright Lexi before we train today we need to know what your powers are, ok?" Asks Robin with a notepad in his hands as he leans on a training robot.

"Alright well it's a long list but I'll start at the basics ok." said as Lexi sits on the ground. "First off I am, well I can. Ok step back I'll explain while I show you, it's easier that way ok." Lexi said as he stood up.

"Ok guys you heard him step back." Robin calls back to the Group of teens as Raven and Starfire float back a few feet and the boys move back to join them.

"Alright first off I can control the magicks of certain elements, mainly wind." As he says this, the wind around him picks up and a small whirlwind forms in the palm of his right hand. "But there's more once I've learned enough of an element I can change its shape. "The whirlwind In his hand forms into a thin sheet and wraps around his arm and solidifies to a light black latex-like fabric. "This piece of wind 'armor' as I call it can absorb a small amount of damage before it breaks. It can be stronger but I need more wind to pad it, but the same as I can form this fabric I can also form." The fabric melts back into the sheet of air and moves back to his hand where it spiraled up into the air and formed the outline of a small dagger. "See if I mold it a little more I can make this blade real, but im not that good yet, that's why I came to you guys my elders said my power will only grow when I find my true place, and what better way than to help you guys. I can do some other things but they change somewhat with whatever element it is, I showedwind because it's more tame then the others." Lexi said as the wind dissipated.

"W..wow that's awesome!" yelled Beastboy.

"Yes friend Lexi it is quite..cool, this power of yours." Said Starfire.

"Yea man sweet stuff welcome to the team." Said Cy as he Patted Lexi on the back.

"Guys im not done yet there's two more things about my powers." Lexi said as he stepped back a little.

"Alright the Second part is that I can also meld element together to make a new one." Said as the whirlwind appeared in his right hand again, and in his left small droplets of sweat flowed from his arm and formed a small sphere. "Ok just watch this." Lexi said as he brought his hands together causing his salt&pepper hair to blow around a little, the wind and water spun around, the wind chilling the water and disappearing while the water freezes till all that in his hand is a small thin hexagon made of ice is all that remains.

"Wow good grief, so what's the third thing about your powers." Said Robin as he wrote quickly on his notepad.

"Wow another magick user, I think I know who's going to train him now." Raven mumbles under her hood.

"Well the third thing is a little harder to explain." Lexi says nervously

"Why is that?" Robin asks.

"Because he's embarrassed by lil ol' me!" exclaimed a little girls voice.

Just then Lexi's cloak appears on his forms around him, and the voice states. "Hi guys im Lexi's partner Minaluvie 'The Cloak of wonders'. Mina laughs.

"You're not a damn cloak of wonders and I told you not to do that it freaks people out!" Lexi exclaims.

Oh I can't start talking out of nowhere but you can make ice from nowhere how's that fair." Mina whined.

"Because I told them I was gonna do it beforehand!" Yelled Lexi.

"Oooh yea that's right, well cats out of the bag now." Said a happy Mina.

"WHAT..THE..FUCK!" Yelled the group of five teens.

"See what you did now." Lexi said to Mina.

"Sorry." Giggled Mina.

"Alright guys I'll ex.."

"Dude your fucking cape talked!" Yelled Bb.

"What the hell man." Exclaimed Cy.

"Most wondrous friend Lexi." Said Star.

"…" Stared Raven.

"Ok please explain this Lexi." Said Robin calmly.

"Ok well she's right on the partner part." Said Lexi as he looks over the group. "You see when I was young and learning the elements one day in the dessert I wondered off and found myself lost and out of energy so I couldn't call any more water so.."

"So this lil idiot passed out." Mina interrupted. "So I saved him by giving him my power." Finished Mina.

"You see Mina here is the spirit of the dessert near my village and she now follows me around and helps me, she said she'll stay by my side as long as I keep my life 'fun'." Lexi finished.

"And before you ask birdy *giggle* I can alter space a little while being his cloak so he can store bits of energy and other objects in the cloak of any size, he could carry you around if you needed *giggle* or one of the sexy floating girls." Laughed Mina.

"Eeek." Squeaked Starfire. And Raven just closed her cloak tightly.

"And that's it for the basics I can't do much else until I get older and stronger." Mumbled Lexi. "oh but my speed can be amplified by wind and the same for my strength and most of my senses, that's how I beat the panther-bots the other day."

"Soo that's how he did that I knew something was up." Said Beastboy.

"That's good Lexi ok for your training talk to Raven she's our resident magick user so she'll cover your training from now on." Said Robin as he hands the notepad to Raven.

"I knew it." Whispered Raven.

"Hey Bb come here." Mina called from the ground beside Beastboy.

"Huh y..yes M..Mina." Beastboy said a little shaken by the fact clothes are talking to him. (His worst nightmare is that the clothes in his room will mutate and try to lock him in his closet.)

"Lexi wanted me to tell you that until you talk to Raven about you know what he's gonna try to put in a good word as best he can." Whispered Mina.

"Really tell him I said thanks." Said Bb.

"Ok look here Lexi you may know a lil magick so today we meditate then once you get the hang of it we'll study up on your powers I should have some books for you to read, now just do what I do and stay quiet." Said Raven as she crosses her legs and chants 'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos' and centers herself.

"Hmm ok Raven-sama." Said Lexi as he sit on the ground and crosses his legs and chants "Aero, Dian, Leos."

'Did he just call me -sama-' Raven blushed but meditated all the same

That Night

"Alright is everyone ready?" Asks a Robin as he stands in the common in a black tux with a dark red handkerchief in the left breast pocket, white dress shirt and black pants, black jacket over his shoulder, and of course his mask.

"Yes I am ready friend Robin." Says Star as she steps into the room wearing a strapless light pink dress flowing down ending just shy of her ankles, v-cut in the front plunging down between the valley of her breast ending just under her ribcage, matching 4 inch strapped heels, a small pink purse in her hand, hair flowing behind her revealing her small emerald earrings and matching bright emerald eyes, and that endlessly cheery smile.

"Same here Rob." Said as Beastboy & Cy came in wear the same tux combo as Robin but Bb has a Jade handkerchief, while Cy has a light blue one.

"Me too, im as ready as I'll ever be." Said Raven as she walked in wearing a dark cobalt full-length dress, thin straps over her shoulders, her navy blue cloak wrapped loosely over her, her hood down to show her blushing face and her deep blue eyes looking at the floor.

"W-wow Rae you look cute!" exclaimed Beastboy

"Shut up!" yelled Raven as she closes her cloak around her blushing even harder.

"Yea leave her lone just cause Rae looks cute doesn't mean..we..have..to..ahahahahah!" laughs Cy as him and Bb break out laughing.

"Be quiet now or DIE." Raven states darkly.

"Ok shutting up now." Bb and Cy say shaking.

"Ok now where's Lexi." Says Robin.

"Im here guys sorry took a little longer because of Mina." Lexi say as he walks in, in a dark blue almost black long sleeve button-up shirt with a dark red dragon leading from his right shoulder down his left arm, and a pair of matching pants with a dark red mountain range printed on them.

"Wait what was that about Mina, are u bringing your cloak with you?" Asks Bb

"Well kinda." Said as Lexi lifts up his right arm showing the sliver band around his wrist with two jade and orange jewels embedded in it.

"Hey guys it's me Mina I can be jewelry too!" Says a happy Mina. "Yay a play and it's one of our favs too I love these guys."

"Ok guys were off now!" shouted Robin as the team made their way to the garage. Robin on his R-cycle and the rest of the gang in the T-car Star in the front with Cy and Lexi, Raven, and Beastboy in the back with Lexi on the right side window Bb in the middle and Raven on the left.

"S-so Rae I got a question for you." Says Beastboy.

*sigh* "What is it Beastboy?" asks Raven taking her hood down to look out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEnd Of Chapter SixXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: thanks to all who keep reading this fic and I promise more to come I expect this fic to be long how long I have no idea but this idea has been in my head for awhile and I hope you guys stick by me as I write it thank you all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:The Bond of the Cherryblood.

"S-so Rae I got a question for you." Says Beastboy.

'Sigh' "What is it Beastboy?" asks Raven taking her hood down to look out the window.

"Well remember when me and Cy went into your mind?" Beastboy asks.

"Yes I do." Raven says with an evil glare in her eyes.

"While we were there I heard one of your emotions laugh and I just wanted to say you have a very cute laugh." Beastboy said while blushing

"Beastboy if you're making another joke I swear you will leave this car as a woman." Said Raven.

"No Rae I mean it I just wanted to know since now that Trigon is gone and you have more control, if you could laugh a little more." Said a smiling Bb.

"W..why do you want me to laugh so much?" Said a beet red Raven staring at Bb wide-eyed.

"I don't really know I guess I just thought it sounded nice, don't worry about it." Beastboy says scratching his head.

"M..maybe I will." Says Raven as she puts up her hood and stares back out the window.

"C..cool." Says Beastboy 'Sweet yes it's a start'. Thought Bb.

'Ah young love, Right Mina.' Thinks Lexi.

'Oh shush ya' demonic match matchmaker.' Thought Mina

'Ahahahah.' The two thought in unison.

30 Minutes Later

"So guys were here." Said Robin as he and the titans stood in front of a dark black brick theater the posters for 'Sakura Storm: The Tale Of The Cherryblood Blade' were pasted all over the front of it a long line out front.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you called ahead Robin." Said Raven as the group flashed their tickets and walked in.

As they all sat down Bb first, and then Raven, then Lexi, Followed by Star, Robin, then Cy. As the group looks around to see the high ceiling and the many giant candles hanging they turn to the stage as the curtains open revealing a young Asian woman white makeup and a red and pink outline over her eyes and a dark pink kimono around her they sit back as she began singing.

"Gurētosupirittsuwatashi wa na ta wo miru watashi no hanashi wa ta no hito wo manabu koto wo kou."( "Great spirits i beg thee show my story so others may learn.") Sung the woman on the stage as she danced around the scene of a meadow of flowers. *AN: Forgive the translation I don't speak Japanese so bear with me*

45 minutes later

Beastboy, Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, Lexi, and Raven were in tears as the woman on stage stood over the body of her father screaming over his death.

"Oh god this is worse than the ending of 'Laser Hunters 6'." Said a wet-eyed Bb.

"And worse than that time we tried to woophie cushion Raven." Said a crying Cyborg.

"See told you both so." Said Mina and Lexi in unison.

"Shush friends, now is not the time for talking." Said Starfire as she brushed her eyes with Robin's Handkerchief.

Raven just sat there eyes glued on the stage as she shed tears.

"Rae, here I think you need this." Bb said as he handed her his handkerchief.

"Huh?" Raven said as she looked over to him. "O..oh thank you Gar..I mean Beastboy." Said as she grabbed the handkerchief from him and wiped her eyes.

'Wow she almost said my name I guess im getting somewhere.' Bb thought as he turned back to the play.

50 minutes after the teams teary interlude

As the play came to an end the actress wielding a blade made from pure cherry blossoms while she facing her brother, being taken away by the king's guards and saying. "Amigami wa shin'ainaru kyōdai to tomoni aran koto o."("May the gods be with you dear brother.")

As the group leaves the theater, they all look at each other's faces and break out laughing till they can't breathe.

"So im guessing you all liked the play then." Said Lexi as he patted Cy and Bb on the back.

"Dude that one part where she took on her brother's henchmen out was awesome!" exclaimed Bb.

"And the part where she helped the old innkeeper to spy on the girls in the bath so she could get the map to the sakura tree was great!" Yelled Cyborg.

"Yes the Play was most enjoyable friend Lexi I thank you for helping me to get our friends here." Said a very happy Star who was holding on to Robin's arm.

"Yea it was nice to get out for a night." Said Robin.

"Im just happy she came out on top in the end." Said Raven as she used bb's hankie to wipe away a few stray tears.

They all jumped in the T-car and Robin on his bike and made haste home to talk about the play and get out of their formal wear and hang around the tower and enjoy the rest of the night.

"Whew I feel better now." Said the group as they all sat in the common room in their sleeping gear mainly sweats, shorts, and night shirts.

"So what do you guys do around here for fun?" Lexi asks as he leans back in his chair at the bar in the kitchen.

"Well Lexi I do have some more questions for you and Mina." Said Robin as checks his mask again.

"Sure in fact any and all question are cool with me right Mina." "Yea its cool." Said the duo.

"Well what's your Real name cause I doubt it's Lexi?" Asks Robin.

"Well your right my full name is Darius 'Lexi' Leat." Said Lexi.

"Cool." Robin says as he jots it down on the notepad he had before.

"Uuh Robin where you'd get that notepad from?" Asks Lexi.

"Nowhere." Robin says as he keeps writing.

"Well anyone else wanna fire one off before I head up to bed?" says Lexi as he yawns.

"Yea I have a few." Said Raven from her spot meditating in the corner. "Your powers are very strong so what is the block that stops you from being stronger."

"Well Raven im not sure I mean I train as best I can but it's like my powers don't want me to get to that level yet, but im hoping that you guys can help." Said Lexi as he stood and started for the door. "But that's all for tonight I need sleep, see you all in the morning."

"Night Lexi." Called Bb and Cy.

"Night friend Lexi." Called Star.

"Yea see you in the morning." Said Robin.

"Get rest we have work to do tomorrow." Said Raven as she started her meditating again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEnd of Chapter Sevenxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans just Lexi&Mina, so just shut your face and go eat a flaming sea urchin..oh and I make no profit im broke as Hades.

(…)=thoughts

Chapter Eight: Questions & A Show

3days later 5:20am, atop Titans Tower

"Ok you're doing good, but your left is a little slower than your right work on that." Said Robin as he and Lexi stood on the roof of the tower training.

"Yea, yea I know it's a bad shoulder, but I'll be fine once I loosen up a lil bit." Said as Lexi drooped down to avoid Robin's foot as it swung for his head and bring his left knee to the side of Robin's other shin causing him to jump back before it hit.

"You know maybe I should stop telling you where you're lacking because I think you already know and you're trying to trick me into something." Said Robin as he sidestepped a right jab from a grinning Lexi.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Lexi trying not to laugh.

"Just be quiet and fight, and why are you up so early anyway when I got up here at 4:30am I thought everybody would still be asleep but there you were meditating." Asked Robin.

"Well I couldn't get to sleep so I came up here but when you mentioned training I couldn't help but jump at the offer..so to speak." Robin asked as he flipped back a few feet to avoid a string of kicks to his ribs. "So are you looking forward to your training with Raven?"

"Yea she seems nice enough but she seems intense, so im a lil scared about that." Said Lexi as he and Robin took a break.

"Don't worry just try your hardest and don't slack off and she won't hurt you….too much." Laughed Robin.

"Wha..what do you mean 'too much'." Asked Lexi as he paused while wiping sweat off and staring at Robin.

"Well she believes that if you have potential that she'll bring it out, but she's tough and won't let you slack off." Robin stated as he walked to the door leading inside. "So just try hard, see you later im gonna go shower and take a nap get me when breakfast is done." Said as Robin went in.

"Oh well I guess I have my work cut out for me." Said as Lexi walked to the door leading in going back to his room to rest a lil' before his session with Raven.

9:40am

"So I guess that today's the day I meet with a charming devil in a dark blue hood. Any advice to calm her?" Said Lexi as he walked into the common room.

"You could not talk so much while she's meditating." Said Raven from the corner of the room overlooking the bay.

Sorry Raven I meant nothing bad, just im wired up from training early this morning with Robin." Said Lexi as he sat down at one of the computers.

"Just be ready to train, meet me in the library in a half hour and try not to be late." Said as she opened a portal and rose into the ceiling.

"Well I guess I better hurry and check my email." Said Lexi as he logged into his email, mostly spam but a few things he would read later. But one email caught his eye quickly sending a call out to Mina to come here.

"What the hell do you want and why are you yelling in my head." Grumbled Mina as she floated in once again as his cloak and finds him staring at the computer paying her no mind.

"Get over here and read this!" He says with a smile on his face.

Darius,

_Hey bighead it's a little dry out here without you. I miss you but I hope your safe out there and let me know how you are._

_I made it into town, me and mom started a small talisman shop for the locals and it's going well here. Please Lexi write back I'll be watching out for a letter or email, and tell Mina that I owe her some fun tales._

_Now I have to go I'll send another email soon, be safe._

-Julie

"Wow Julie's doing good, I'll type my own reply to her I have some things to tell her, you go see Raven and call me if you guys need me, k." Mina says taking the shape of two gloves and moving to the keyboard.

Library

"Hey Raven I'm here and ready to train." Lexi called as he looks around the large mass of books in the large room. "Wow."

"Over here Lexi." Raven called from the table where she sat reading. "Okay today we start with you answering my questions, ok."

"Sure no problem ask away teach." He said with a smirk.

"Okay so to make this go faster you can just nod for yes or shake your head for no but if you feel you need to explain you answer then by all means you may do so." Lexi nods yes. "Then once I get the answers I need we'll work on your powers." Another nod. "Now to begin you said you can control elements right?" Nod. "How many elements can you control so far?"

"Ok umm…Earth, Fire, Air, Light, Darkness, and im able to mix them to make new ones such as Ice, Poison, Thunder, Whirlwinds of others. But I can only control each element to a certain degree until I get stronger."

"Ok now you said you can also mold the elements you wield into weapons and armor?" Nod. "Can you project them onto others?"

"Somewhat, only for short time periods."

"Ok now the question I really need to know, umm can you get Mina to come here for a minute?"

"Yea hold on Raven." Lexi sat back and closed his eyes. (Hey Mina Raven has a question or two for you are you busy?) (No just got done emailing Julie, I told her she should get one from you in the next day or two ok. Be there soon.) "She'll be here in a minute." He said looking back at Raven.

"Ok guys the great Mina of the shadows is here!" Exclaimed Mina as she floated in the room as a ninja mask.

"Stop fooling around and get over here and listen to Raven-sama." Groaned Lexi.

"Fine, fine." Mina Shifted back into Lexi's battered cloak.

"It's fine Mina I only expect Lexi to focus, but I do have some things to ask you." Raven smiled at Mina. "Now first off what are you, as in terms of demon, spirit, or magic?"

"Well I guess you could say im a mixture of a Nithaf demon and a Julle-ta spirit. Why do you ask Raven-sama?" Mina stated.

"Well if I remember right you can shift yourself into a human form can't you." Raven narrowed her eyes at the Cloak known as Mina.

"Y-yes I can, do you want me to shift into a human right now?" Mina asked.

"Yes please if you don't mind." Raven asked then sat back.

"Ok here goes." Mina floated over to a clear spot and the cloak began to glow and started to shape and soon out of the glow stepped a tan girl about 5'5 with mid-back length light blue hair streaked with purple, gray eyes with gold flecks, thin peach colored lips and a small button nose and pointed ears, dressed in a dark red tank top, a pair of dark gray leather pants, and a pair of black sneakers. "Ok done, do I look okay." Mina asked Shyly.

"AAAHH! Your cute." Lexi laughed then grimaced when Mina punched him in the arm.

"Shut up." Mina pouted.

"Now kids calm down, but its good you can shift into human shape after my questions you can go rest, you don't have to stay in human shape all day but just for my questions so I can read your eyes." Raven stated.

"Ok Raven…sama." Mina and Lexi both looked at each other and laughed.

(God just two big-ass kids.) Thought Raven. "Ok Mina first off do you have control over your powers in human shape?"

"Yes I do, mainly temporal distortion, and protective magick, only a lil' offensive magick."

"Okay then from now on I'll train you two we can work out times later, ok now can your powers affect Lexi's as far as a booster or drainer?"

"Well I can boost his power a lil' not a lot, at least not until he's stronger."

"Ok that's all I needed to know, but me and you are going to talk to Robin later and get you a room okay." Raven said as she patted Mina's shoulder.

"That's fine Raven-sama." Mina smiled.

"And both of you stop calling me 'sama' im not your teacher, im just helping you guys so we can all fight together." Raven asked.

"Un-huh, well is that all, taking human shape drains me so I'll stay like this and take a nap in Lexi's room we can talk to Robin later is that okay Raven." Asked Mina as she yawns.

"Sure that's fine." Raven says as she turns back to Lexi who has drifted off.

"Bye guys." Mina says as she heads back to Lexi's room.

"Ok Lexi pay attention just a few more questions." Raven says as she shakes Lexi, and pulls a notebook out of her cape. "What is your goal with your powers? And why come to us to reach it?"

"Well as for my goal…I have this power and it's a part of me so I want to harness it and after that well then.. I really don't know." Lexi takes a deep breath. "And as for why I came here the answer is well you guys are famous and you have control over yourselves and your strong so I guessed if Im gonna train I might as well be around people who can stop me, even kill me if I go down too dark a path." Said as he dropped his head to the table in front of him.

"Ok that's a start, your free to go do whatever but make sure you practice for dawn I won't have any setbacks." Said Raven as she walked off deeper into the library.

As Mina walked back to the elevator she was a little startled when the doors opened and in them was the bubbly, energy-filled Tamaranean. "Hey Star how are you?" Mina asked.

"Oh I am fine friend Mi.." Starfire stood with her mouth agape.

"Star calm down, yes I do have a body, I'll be this way for a little while just don't tell Robin, me and Raven will be talking to him later about this and some other stuff okay." Mina explained while the doors closed and they started moving.

As Starfire looked at the tan girl beside her she started to feel a little heated and her breathing shallowed a lil'. (I haven't felt this way since I last saw Robin naked before we had sex, why am I feeling this way toward Mina she's a girl. I must talk to Robin about this.) Thought Star as she fidgeted in the small space.

"Star you okay, you seem shaky." Mina said as she looked at the shaky alien with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Y-yes friend Mina i-im fine." Star said. (Why is her smirk so damn cute, I just want to lick her lips and suck on them till she screams.) Ding! Starfire flew from the elevator as fast as she could in search of Robin as soon as the door opened.

"Wow." Mina said as she looked at the green and orange blur fly down the hall. "Must have had to pee or 'something'." Mina giggled as she headed to Lexi's room.

Robin jumped at the banging on his door. "Yes who is it !?" Robin yelled as he walked to the door.

"Robin im sorry to disturb you but we must talk, it is important." Star as she floated outside his door.

"Okay hold on Star." Robin said as he opened the door.

As Robin opened the door Starfire came rushing in and flew straight to his bed and hid under his covers.

"S-star are you okay, what's the matter?" Robin asked as he sat beside her and pulled the cover off enough to see her face. "There that's better." Said Robin as he rubbed her cheek. "Now tell me what's wrong." He cooed.

"Ok but I feel that you might get mad at me for it." Star meekly said.

"Star it's okay I'll listen, no worries." Robin smiled at her.

"Okay Robin, what does it mean if the same feelings I get for you when I see you naked, I get when I look at another girl. Does it make me crazy or weird?" Starfire asked as she looked at Robin with scared eyes.

"Star calm down its okay in this town and planet, its fine you aren't the only girl who has felt this way for another girl." Robin said as he pulled Starfire into his arms.

"R-really so im not crazy?" Star questioned.

"No your fine those feelings just mean that you would like to be with girls as well as me in a sexual way but that's okay. Come on I want you to lay back and close your eyes okay baby." Robin said as he laid Star down.

"Okay Robin." As Star closed her eyes she meeped as she felt Robin's hand rub her thigh. "W-what are you doing?" Star asked.

"I want you to think about me and the other girl touching you right now, can you do that for me Star." Robin asked softly.

"I think so Robin, I'll try." As the hand moved up her thigh and traced around her panties under her skirt, Star pictured Mina holding her face and staring into her eyes while Robin pulled off her skirt and panties.

"AAHH!" Starfire moaned as she felt Robin hold her legs apart as he blew onto her moist lips, at the same time vision-Mina moved Star's hands to the hem of Star's top and helped Star pull her top off. As Stars firm, ample breasts came into view, Star started to squeeze them and rub her palms across her hardening nipples.

Vision-Mina smirked as Robin leaned down and took a swipe at Star with his tongue. "Mmmm, Robin don't stop." Star moaned. As Robin started to swirl his tongue inside her enjoying the sweet taste that was 'his' Starfire he felt his groin came to life and he groaned into Star as it rubbed up against his pants.

Starfire felt herself heating up as Robin's tongue started going faster and deeper at the same time vision-Mina was pinching Star's nipples and licking the shell of her left ear, soon Star was at her peak and with a quick soft bite to her clit she was gone.

"AAHH!" Star screamed as her pussy clamped around Robin's tongue and she arched her back then fell back to the bed.

As Robin looked down at star smirking.(Well time for round 2, since I know she can't be done.) thought Robin as he stripped off his clothes and pulled Stars legs over his shoulders and pushed himself deep into the hot, wet, silky sheath of Starfire causing them both to moan out loud as he started to pump into her fast and hard.

"Oh God Robin Don't stop, please don't stop! Faster! Harder!" Star yelled.

"Oh baby I don't plan on stopping, not for a while." He groaned as he kept pumping into her.

30 minutes later we find our two titans sweating and moaning, soon it became too much for them and Starfire's pussy clenched on Robin's dick as she came all over him and then a few thrusts later Robin thrust deep into Star and filled her with his own release.

As our two heroes laid there catching their breath, Star looked up at vision-Mina and saw her smirking at her and pointing at Robin's semi-erect penis.

As Robin lay there with his eyes closed, they shot open as he felt Star's tongue cleaning his dick and he looked down to see that wicked gleam in her eyes that he loves so much, he gave her a thumbs-up and said "Sure I can go again if you can." He smirked.

Star smiled before taking Robin's Shaft deep in her mouth all the while vision-Mina laid back on the bed smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEnd Of Chapter EightXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: I hope you all enjoyed the multi chapter dump expect my othe stories to be updated real soon now that i have a new computer. :) :) :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Read the other chapters for it.

**_Chapter9: Study, dinner, and a fight _**

Knock, knock. "Huh." As Robin stirred to the rapping on his door and the lightly moving Starfire at his side, he blushes as he slips out of bed and finds a pair of black shorts and grabs his boxers from where he threw them and quickly dresses as the next set of knocks stirred the alien a little more. "Hold on whoever you are." As the knocking stops he slows his pace and calmly opens the door to see Raven and a girl he never saw before but she was dressed in a pair of Raven's dark violet pajamas, which was just a pair of shorts, and a shirt which stood good against her blue and purple hair.

"H-hey Robin I need to talk to you.., well we need to talk to you about some things." Raven states as she gestures to Mina.

"Ok that's fine come into the office, just stay quiet until we get there." Robin says as he held his finger to his lips and looked back to the bed blushing darkly.

As the two girls follow his eyes to see a very content Starfire snuggled up to Robin's pillow and sighing happily in her sleep.

"Sure Robin not a peep." The blue haired girl said as she brought her fingers to her mouth mimicking a lock.

"I see Starfire had more questions about human customs, eh Robin." Raven states with a light laugh.

As the trio sit in Robin's office Raven explains to Robin all about Mina's having a human body and her needing a room and then sits back awaiting Robin's answer.

"Well all this can be solved by simply saying, hello Mina nice to finally 'see' you." Robin said as he pulled out his communicator. "Hey Cy, wake up and prep that thing I told you about and get back to me the second it's done.

"Ok man it will be done in like 10mins and don't forget what you owe me for this short notice job." Cy yells back to Robin.

"So now we just wait for Cyborg." Said Mina as she sat back and yawned.

"Well no, but you said you just did the transformation this afternoon right?" Asks Robin.

"Yeah, why do you ask." Mina looks at Robin.

"Huh, no reason just something me and Star were talking about. I think you shook her up when she saw you." Robin chuckled.

"Yea I was talking to her and she just ran." Mina laughed.

"Well im gonna have to thank you for that." Robin says as he broke into a goofy grin.

"Huh wh.." Raven starts but was interrupted by a sleepy Starfire.

"Oh Robin this is where you are… I must still be thinking of other girls again because I see Raven and sexy Mina…, are we all going to play a naughty game again Robin like this afternoon, it was fun and Mina is already here." Star rambled as Mina and Raven sat shocked at the things Star was saying but she kept going.

"The things Mina was doing to me while you had your way with me, it made me feel soo damn good. I wonder if Raven is good at licking on my body like Mina is." As Starfire stops to look at the shocked faces around her. "What, its true Mina was quite good at it."

"Umm, Star two things. One, you are awake. And two Raven and Mina are really here and can hear you." Robin states as his face reddens.

"AAAHH!" Star screams as she flees to hide somewhere in Robin's room.

"Well Robin im a little worried, what game were you and your girlfriend playing this afternoon?" Asked Mina in a light voice.

"I-im sorry Mina, I had no idea she was thinking of you she just came to me worried that I would be mad the she was getting sexual feelings for… you I guess it all fits and I asked her to picture the girl she was thinking about while I did things to her and she liked it a lot, im really sorry. Robin said.

"Wow, very weird Robin." Raven stated.

"Kinda kinky Robin, but sexy." Mina laughed. "Well at least that explains the way she was acting before, oh well." Raven said.

"Hey Robin, I'm done. The temp code for the thing is 46923 it can be changed later, tell whoever it is I said have fun, and welcome and I'll see them later." Cy called.

"Alright Raven take mina to the room two doors down from Starfire's and Mina make a list of things you need extra to make the room your own." Robin stated.

"Is that all?" Raven asked.

"Yeah for now go rest you two, I'll find Star and talk to her again." Robin stated while standing.

_5 minutes later_

"Alright here we are go in and remember it's most likely kind of bare except for the normal things like a mini fridge, a desk, closet, and a bed. So sleep first then make your list ok." Raven said as she yawned.

"Ok Raven you rest too we'll talk more later I might have some magicks to talk to you about." Mina giggled as she walked into the room letting the door close behind her.

As Raven walked toward the elevator to go get a cup of tea she stopped and looked around as she felt like she was being watched but shrugged it off since she was in the tower and Cyborg just updated the D.N.A sensors in the tower and continued her quest for her tea.

As Raven turned the corner a jade spider crawled from the shadows and ran down the hall away from Star's room and whoever the new cutie was and crawled under a door marked 'Ravens Room, No one enter.' As the spider crawled under the door it found the nearest dark corner and began its plan.

Raven walked into her dark room and waved her right hand to light the twin rows of candles on the left and right walls while setting her tea on the table by her bed and laid down on her bed and picks up a book and starts to read.

"Hmm weird." Raven mumbles still feeling like she's being watched. Raven looks to the ceiling to "Oh..My..God!" Raven exclaims as she sees a giant spider web within the web reads 'Tonight 11 o' clock, roof meet me please' As Raven looks shocked at the web she never notices the jade spider leaving under her door.

/

As Mina looks on at the open jaws on Beastboy, Cyborg, and the meek look on Starfires face with Robin and Raven on Mina's side she states.

"Oh come on now a new weird kid with crazy powers and my choice of looks surprises you!" Mina huffs.

"Well no offense but we deal with weird everyday but we never get new cuties in the tower.. B-b-but that doesn't mean that Raven and Star  
aren't cuties, just that their like sisters to me and I don't date my sisters hehe." Cy backpedaled quickly at the glares from Raven and Starfire.

"And before you ask Beastboy she's like this so she can train with Raven and she deems it fun which she loves." Lexi states as he slumps into the couch.

"Well Mina we train at 5am so go rest more ok." Raven says as she dismisses herself into a portal.

_11:00pm, Titan Tower Roof_

We find Raven floating cross-legged and staring at the moon.

"So Beastboy you've been calling me out with your strange act for a while now, but recently the acts have gotten bolder, I mean to watch me and sneak into my room, very risky." Raven states simply as she feels a presence behind her.

"Well I have a thing about watching beautiful things like sunrises, the moon, flowers, pale half-demon beauties in dark blue leotards." Beastboy shrugs as he sits beside Raven and looks at the moon.

Raven lightly blushes before replying. "Well once again I know you think im beautiful, but you know I don't date so why do you chase me so badly." Raven asks.

"Raven." Bb sighs. "Look I can become any animal I want which means almost total freedom from the laws of man and yet I never feel happy I never understood that but." Bb takes a deep breath. "Then I meet you guys and had friends who helped me to fill that gap I felt, but as time went by the feeling came back and I found out that it wasn't friendship I wanted. What I wanted was a 'mate' someone who could understand me and I know you see me as a screw-up and a goofball but im drawn to you Raven. Your scent makes my blood boil, your eyes call to me and make me want to grab hold of you and never let you go." Bb looks up to a wide-eyed Raven and sighs. "Raven no matter what animal I become it's the same I wanna curl up to you and stay that way. My inner beast and I love you Raven and one day we'll make you see that, we just hope that day is soon." Bb states as he shifts into a falcon and flies off leaving a shocked and wide-eyed Raven on the roof.

"Oh Beastboy I had no idea, I thought it was just a crush you had." Raven whispers.

"My god he must hate me now, no he doesn't, he never seems to hate me no matter how cruel I am, and I don't know what's worse the fact that he loves me and I never saw it or the fact that no matter what he never seems to hate me. I need to think." Raven states as she encases herself in an orb of magick unnoticing of time moving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEnd of chapter 9pt1XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 9pt2**_

'Stupid, stupid, stupid why did you have to tell her all of that and then calling her your mate and saying you love her, what is wrong with you dude!' Thinks Beastboy as he heads back to his room after his shower the morning after his meeting with Raven.

"So how'd you piss her off now." Beastboy's heart stopped as he hears the serious deep voice of Cyborg his best bud and fellow prankster.

"what are you talking about, piss who off?" Bb questions.

"Don't play around you have your 'I did something stupid and now she's mad at me' face and the fact that no one can find her. But that means nothing cause she could be in that damn mirror again, so what happened man. Cy asks as he grabs Beastboy by the shoulders andlooks at his down-brooding head.

"Well do you remember the last time i asked Raven out." Beastboy starts still looking down.

"Yea i remember because she shot you across the bay at around 75mph, I clocked it." Cy says wondering why he asked that.

"Well its kind of what happened this time, I confronted her on the roof last night and told her in terms she can't argue against that im in love with her and have been for awhile and im not giving up on her, then i left her shocked on the roof." Bb explained to Cy.

"Damn you told her all of your feelings, damn no wonder i mean you used to be a kid around her but if you told her about the pull you have toward her then she might just be shell-shocked i'll let everyone know she's ok and not to look for her she'll find us. " Cy states as he walks down the hall shaking his head.

/

As Raven opened her eyes to a light tapping sound as she looks up to see Lexi tapping on a clear wall of magic and what appears to be the sunlight behind him.

"y-yes what is it Lexi." Raven asks as she drops the magic sphere around her.

"Well it's time for my lesson but if you want we can wait to train."

"Sorry just had a lot on my mind, what time is it by the way?" Raven questions as she stands and stretches.

"Around noon when I came up here so maybe a little after now." Lexi shrugged.

"We can train later I need a little rest right now." Raven stated as she slumped and called up a small portal to take her back to her room. "If anyone asks tell them im resting and I'll see them later."

"Ok Raven-sama." Lexi called as Raven stepped into the portal.

'Mina tell everyone that Raven is resting in her room, ok.' Lexi sent to Mina. 'Yea,yea I know I just got up from my nap, see you in a little bit.' Mina sent back.

/

"Ok so I love Raven and now she knows it because I told her, so I guess now my only worry is whether or not she even likes me." Beastboy said while sketching at his desk in his room. "Man im an idiot why did I blurt it all out like that!, sometimes I really hate myself."

-Knock, knock-

"Who is it?" Beastboy yelled, after a few minutes and no answer Beastboy strode to the door and pulled it open only to see no one. 'What the hell.' As he stepped out to the hallway he tripped over a small black box in front of his door, he picked it up and took it to his desk placing it atop his drawing and opened the lid. "Huh." Inside was a note.

"_**Beastboy your words shook me at my core, for a long time I thought you had a kid-type crush but in your eyes last night I saw something so strong in your love for me that im scared, so please I have no answer for you yet but please wait for my answer."**_

_** -R**_

As Beastboy closed the note and stored it in the box he crossed his room and laid down on his bed and faced the ceiling with a smirk on his face and the thought 'Oh I'll wait Raven but I won't do it peacefully' as she drifted off for a nap.

/

As Mina walked into the common room she was stopped by the sight that met her. Robin had Cyborg wrapped up and was holding him back as he yelled at a sheepish looking Starfire.

"She didn't mean to break your controller she just sat down while you were gone, just calm down I know you have a bunch more!" Robin yelled.

"Hey numbskulls, I got a message here!" Mina yelled stopping the ridiculous fight. As three faces looked to her she said "Lexi said he found Raven on the roof and that she's resting in her room and she'll come out later and she's fine." Mina said then went to the kitchen for a drink. A few minutes later she came out to see Cyborg playing a new game and Robin and Starfire talking in the corner so she left to go find something to do. 'Maybe I'll check out the library.' Mina thought as she left.

/

'Ok Raven what the hell is wrong with you why did you give him that note'. Raven scolded herself as she paced her room as she had been since dropping off the note at Beastboy's door. "I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about all this."

As Raven finished her thought the towers alarm sounded and she warped into the common room staring at footage of Jinx and Gizmo robbing a bank. Jinx was throwing magic around causing trouble while Gizmo used a small army of robots to carry the money after he hacked into the vault.

"Titans you know the drill we meet up at the bank downtown TITANS GO!" Yelled Robin as he threw down a smoke bomb and was gone when it cleared.

With that Cyborg pressed a few buttons on his left arm and a tube formed under him and he fell though the floor disappearing. Starfire just took off through a window followed by Beastboy who morphed into a humming bird and took off.

As Raven was about to sink into a portal she looked on as Lexi grabbed a spare cloak from Mina and called the wind to his body and leaped out of the window seeming to glide on the air, after watching for a minute she sunk into her portal and was off to the bank.

When Raven arrived at the bank she found Starfire and Robin fighting Gizmo's robots, Starfire shot starbolts while Robin tossed bird-a-rangs to disable them but the bots looked endless

As Raven looked at the battle she found Beastboy and Cy dodging blasts from Jinx who was flipping around throwing magic at whatever she saw which was a major pain in the ass, Raven sighed as she flew into the fray and threw up a barrier around Bb and Cy as she sped up and grabbed Jinx's left leg as she was backing into a pile of cars and pulled her forward as Cy shot a net through toward her through a hole in Raven's barrier while Beastboy as a fly buzzed around her head. Once Jinx was distracted by the net Raven took a look around the battle to find Gizmo and spotted him getting ready to escape with a few sacks of the money, but as he took off into the sky his 'techpack' blew and he dropped down and was encased in a small cyclone. As Raven looked on Lexi strode out of an alley swirling his index finger smirking at the pissed off technerd.

"You fucking turd-humper who the hell are you and what the fuck did you do to my damn pack!" Gizmo yelled at the top of his lungs.

'well to answer your questions in order my name is Lexi, master of the elements!, and im the newest titan ad as to your pack I overloaded the fans ad it overheated and made it blow so now your stuck on the ground….pipsqueak." Lexi said as he stopped the cyclone and stood a few feet away from Gizmo. "And now do you give up or maybe i will let Raven deal with you." He said as he shot Raven a grin.

Raven took the hint and knocked Gizmo out with a bolt of dark magick and tied him up with the ties from the sacks of money. "Well Raven lets go join the others ad finish this before I miss the new monkey jutsu's 4 on JDN." Lexi said as they ran to save Bb and Cy from Jinx dragging Gizmo along with them.

/

Beastboy was getting mad ever since Jinx broke out of her net she's been really annoying and won't stay still. "Come on just stop flipping already, damn." Bb grunted as he hopped over her latest blast of blast of magick,

"Why should I stop for you, ya hairy booger!" Jinx yelled over her shoulder as she flipped, that is until she ran into somebody. "Hey who the hell is in my wa…" Jinx went quiet as she looked into the face of a smiling Lexi.

"Why hello my lovely young hextress might I ask what mischief your up to today." Lexi said as he stroked her cheek.

"Why hello handsome im doing fine how about y…" Jinx was cut by a well-placed bo staff knocking her out.

"Well that's done is everyone ok now." Said Robin as he tied Jix and Gizmo together with some strong rope that came from his belt, he was met with a chorus of "yea, fine, and uhh's."

Later back at the tower

As the team went their separate ways Cyborg to his 'baby', Star to her room, Robin to his lab, Mina and Lexi watching tv so Raven went to take a ice warm bath as she did after most missions to relax, she stopped as she got to the door of her bathroom, o the door was a note.

"_**Hey Rea just so you know im not giving up, if you can't decide then I'll help you my sweet blossom I'll make you mine so enjoy your bath I'll see you later.**_"

_** -Beast**_

'Wow he's really sure about this.' Raven thought as she stepped into the room tossing the note by the sin and went about getting a bath.

(Two weeks later)

"Oh my god he won't give up." Raven sighed as she laid in her bed, for the last two weeks since she got the note gifts have been showing up at her door from roses and candy to books that she liked and all with no way of knowing who sent them except from the knowing grin on a certain green-hued mouth whenever she looked his way, and all she can do is blush and look away. 'Why not just go out with him he is a little cute with that one fang sticking out when he smiles, and let's not forget the way he looks at you with the heat that just oozes sex.' Raven groaned as she listened to the nagging voice in her head that she had been arguing with the past two weeks. 'Look all that is true but what if he doesn't like me.' Was Ravens weak attempt at shutting the voice up. 'Yea right for years he has chased you not giving up and now that he has a chance he's gonna give up.' The voice stated sarcastically. 'Yea I know but the last time a boy it turned out he was really a dragon who used me.' Raven thought. 'Yea true but think who was the one checking on you while the dragon tempted you trying to get you to come out of your room.' The voice asked. 'Beastboy.' 'And who was the one who came snooping as a fly and told the team about supposed Malchior huh?' 'Beastboy…just what are you saying.' Raven asked coolly. 'What im saying nitwit is that Beastboy has looked out for you for awhile and thrived to get you to open up to him even when he got exposed to that stuff fighting Adonis and turned into that beast, he fought against Robin and the others to protect you from Adonis with no regards for his own safety. Raven the boy loves you so damn much you just need to learn to see that.' And with that said the voice left Raven by herself and her own thoughts. 'Damn she always leaves when she's right, but she's me so I guess im right.' Raven turned around the thoughts in her head as she drifted off to sleep with his name flowing from her mouth.

As the titans all sat in the common room watching "That 70's show" reruns with Robin on the floor with Starfire laying between his legs leaning on him, Cyborg half asleep on the right side of the couch, Lexi sleep in a chair and Mina well she disappeared earlier. But amongst the group Raven sat on the couch in between Cyborg and Beastboy one of which was asleep and the other who was laughing and who Raven doesn't realize he sees her sneaking peeks at him. You see ever since raven came to the realization that she likes Beastboy her body has been unable to keep still whenever she's around him and she can't stop looking at him.

As Beastboy sat there pretending to watch the show but was really watching a fidgeting Raven, his nose Picked up a weird scent which smelled of cinnamon and roses so he looked around and the scent trail stopped at Raven so he took a big whiff of her and she jumped.

"Beastboy what the hell!" Raven hissed careful not to wake the others.

"Well the smell coming off of you is just so sweet I couldn't help it." He pleaded as she just blushed and said "Well stop." And went back to watching the show.

"And what do you mean I smell sweet." Raven asked as she stared at the tv trying to hide her blush and trying to suppress the heat coming from between her legs 'I hope he doesn't know what the smell really is.'

"Well it smells like cinnamon and roses, and it smells sweet so I sniffed you." Beastboy stated matter of factly.

After a small silence Raven asked. "Beastboy?"

"Yea Rea what's up."

"Is your offer still up for a date?" She asked shyly.

As Beastboy sat there stunned, inside he was happy but outside he tried to keep a cool face but failed. "Raven meet me on the roof in two hours and I will show you a wonderful night." Beastboy said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead then let her float off to her room to get ready for her date with Beastboy.

_Two Hours Later_

Raven stepped out onto the roof and was met with the site of a very stunning Beastboy who was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a dark purple t-shirt with black designs of animals across it while holding a leather jacket in his right hand.

Beastboy turned around after hearing her stop moving and gasped at the beauty he knows as Raven wearing a leotard but unlike her normal leotard this one was the same deep blue as her eyes with a small grouping of birds on her left shoulder and fit her body so snug but wonderfully, and her cloak laid in her hands so her face and hair were out, and as Beastboy's eyes roamed up her pale creamy neck to her full lips coated in a deep blue lipstick, her slight rose-tinted cheeks but then he was lost in those deep blue eyes of hers and didn't know he moved until he was cupping her face in his hands, when he noticed he was leaning close to her he stopped and breathed the word beautiful and took a step back releasing her face. "Before we go I have to show you something."

As Raven stood there shaking from him being so close and the word he breathed she barely noticed him backing up until he turned his back to her and she noticed the two holes in his shirt near the top and as she looked she saw something that left her agape, from Beastboy's back spouted two huge wings green in color, but falcon-like in shape and they shook as they spread out to their full height.

Beastboy turned around to look at Raven and stated. "This is the one trick that I have never shone you guys it was only to be shone on a great occasion and I can only see this date as the greatest chance to use it." He smirked.

"But how did you do it." Raven asked.

"Well I figured it out awhile ago, that my D.N.A was never fully human once I got these powers so even though I could morph or shift into an animal my mind stayed the same only my body changed and I gained the baser instincts of my shifted form so while Im a panther or a bear I can still think of strategies and verify my friends, and on the other side of that is while im in my normal human shape I can morph and adjust things like my senses or my speed and strength and as you can see I can gain certain aspects from any animal I can morph into, but I still haven't mastered all of the animals so certain animal aspects I don't have access to and the first time I did it, it hurt like hell but now no more pain and I got to shock you so it was worth it..right?" Beastboy stated with that one-fanged grin that Raven loves so much.

"True but why not tell Robin you could be a bigger help in fights." Raven said.

"True but I already help, how do think I've been protecting you all these years, like when you're surrounded by Slade bots or a nasty spell from Jinx or a stray shot from Gizmo my speed and hearing keep me on my toes even though you may not have seen me I've taken spells and punches for you and barely had to stop moving, im your shield Raven, I'll never let pain come to you if I can help it." Beastboy said as he picked up Raven in his arms bridal style and took a running leap off of the roof of titans tower smirking when Raven let out a 'epp!' and swung her arms around his neck and held him tight, he gasped at the feel of her heated body held tightly against his and he drifted toward town with the setting sun at his back and a cute pale goddess in his arms.

/Part 2 over/

TBC part 3 coming soon


	11. Chapter 11

Chapther 9pt 3

Same as always I don't own the titans but I do own this storyline and Mina and Lexi

A/N: '….'Thoughts, "…"Speaking

As Raven held onto the boy she never thought of except as a pain while drifting across the bay with no magick involved she felt a little happy and a little worried that he might lose control, and drop her but she was brought back from her thoughts as Beastboy said something to her. "Hmmm?" She asked.

"I was saying where almost there look." He said as he motioned his head forward.

As Raven turned she was a little confused. "Beastboy why are we at the bookstore?" She asked as he came in for a landing.

"Well since someone." He said looking at her with a smirk. "Caught me off guard I have to plan the date as we go, and I happen to need to stop here to do that." He said as he gently placed her on her feet and led her into the quiet bookstore while morphing his wings away and putting on his leather jacket.

As Beastboy walked into the bookstore with Raven behind him smirk stuck on his face he told Raven to look around he would only be a minute, and walked into the stacks. 'I hope this works.' "Ah Mr. Logan your package has just arrived." The shopkeeper, a man of average height, long white hair, portly build but still moving lively at the age of 56 met Bb. "And is that the lovely woman you told me about. She's very sweet always in here looking solemn, it's nice to see her smile." The shopkeeper said as he and Bb looked on as Raven scrolled through some books before shrugging and moving along. "Yea I love that little smile of hers and thanks for this Mr. Rio, I know it was hard to find." Bb said as Mr. Rio fumbled around before bringing out a small book covered in red leather with a silver chain hanging from it. "Yes it was, but for you im happy to do it even more so since I know she'll love it." He said looking at Raven who was standing near the door. "Now go and enjoy your time with her." Mr. Rio said as he pushed the young man toward the waiting girl. "True I'll see you soon." Beastboy told him as he pocketed the book and walked up to Raven. "So are we ready?" She asked. "I've been ready for years." He said as he took her hand, walked out of the store and started walking down the street.

/

"Has anyone seen Bb he owes me a rematch." Cyborg called out as he came into the common room.

"No I haven't seen him since he and Raven left together earlier." Came Mina's voice as everyone looked at her weirdly. "What…what!" Silence "Why is everyone looking at me like that." Mina said creeped out.

/

As Beastboy and Raven enjoyed the walk he started to feel hungry so he steered her toward the pizza place.

Once they were seated and waiting on their cheese pizza Beastboy started to talk. "So Raven not that I really mind, but umm…what changed your mind about going out with me." He asked.

Raven blinked. "Well Beastboy over the years you were right I just thought you had a simple childish crush on me and I brushed you off." She held up her hand as he was about to speak. "But ever since that night two weeks ago on the roof when I saw in your eyes a look of pure love I've been thinking about all you've done for me even when I've done nothing to deserve it, even though I've been mean and used my powers on you, you still hold me so close to your heart so I thought why not give him a chance to prove himself, sooo here I am and I must say it's not bad and you can be quite the charmer when you want to be." She said looking him in the eye.

He smirked and said. "Well it's about damn time I got through to you." He laughed at her shocked look. "What years and years of trying and it all came down to me getting you alone and almost burning a hole in you with my eyes to get you to listen to me." He sat back looking very content as she giggled at his face which stopped shorty as the food arrived, as Raven started to eat feeling happier then she had been in awhile.

As they finished their food Raven looked to Beastboy. "So now what?" She asked and was met with Bb's leather jacket as he draped it over her and picked her up bridal style and started walking down the street. As Raven blushed and looked around to see people looking at them she hid her face and –eeped- again much to her dislike as Beastboy took to the air again donning his wings. "You just like hearing me make that sound don't y.." She was stopped as she heard one of their communicators going off. "It's mine, it's in my jacket answer it." Bb said as he looked back to the sky.

Raven dug into the jacket and pulled the device and flipped it open. "H-hello. "Yea Beastb…Raven where's Beastboy." Asked Cyborg with a weird look on his face. "Dude im here what did you need man." Bb stated as he flew. "Wait Raven why do you have Bb's com and where are you two Mina said you two left together." Cy said. "W-well ummm." Raven blushed. "Dude don't worry she finally said yes, so were out right now we'll be back later, so just tell everyone we said hi and we'll see them later." Beastboy chuckled and waited. "SHE SAID WHAT?!" Cyborg yelled then started speaking nonsense. "Just end the call he'll be fine once he calms down ." Bb laughed as Raven closed the com and put it away. "Now that Cy is out of the way I have somewhere to take you milady so close your eyes and relax." Bb said as he held her tight and flew faster into the night.

/

Back at the tower the garage door was kicked open as Robin, Starfire, Mina, and Lexi came bounding in after they heard Cyborg scream only to find him holding his arm up and twitching. They ran to him and shook him out of it. "What happened?" They all said "R…Raven a..and Beastboy….t..they." he stammered. "They what!" everyone yelled. "They're on a DATE, Raven said yes." Cyborg said before he fainted.

/

As Raven closed her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt him speed off to wherever they were going, drifting off to her thoughts. 'Now is this date so bad.' Inner Raven asked. 'No it has been fun being with him.' Raven said. 'see, so next time I say something listen to me.' Inner Raven said. 'Ok let's get back to him.' Raven said as she opened her eyes and watched him fly. As the sounds of the city faded away she looked around her and noticed the lake they were at, as Beastboy brought them in for a lading placing her on her feet on a field of wild flowers overlooking the lake as the moonlight cast a glow around them. As Raven looked on she snuggled into Beastboy and jumped a little as his wings encircled her and held her tight against him.

"Beastboy where are we?" She asked a little awed at the view.

"Just somewhere we can relax. Now let's sit." He said as he opened his wings, and sat on the ground his legs spread enough for her to sit in between them. As Raven sat down between his legs he pulled her back tight against his chest and loosely wrapped his wings around them both.

"Here I got you something today." Beastboy said as he handed Raven the book he got from their stop at the bookstore.

"What's in it?" She said as she studied the red leather encased book she was handed.

Bb just chuckled.

Raven studied the leather and its title 'Visions of a Dark Shadow. By G. Logan.' 'Wait G. Logan why does that sound familiar.' Raven thought as she opened the book and scanned the page and looked at what seemed to be a poem. "You brought me a poetry book?" She asked.

"Yea I did my Dark Queen, but it's not a normal book so just read on." Bb said with a small smile.

"Okay let's see here." Raven said as she started reading the first poem tattled 'DARK QUEEN'

___**DARK QUEEN**_

_**Her eyes so strong, her powers so fierce.**_

_**To hold this girl is where I'll find bliss.**_

_**The blue of her eyes so piercing, so deep,**_

_**To drown in them would be so sweet.**_

_**What stop's me every time are the shadows she commands,**_

_**They form a veil she hides behind.**_

_**But one day I'll lift that veil and show her the world that has missed her.**_

_**For my goddess I'll fight and for her my sweet Queen of darkness I'll win.**_

_** -To a girl who shall never see me.- G. Logan**_

'Wow that was nice.' Raven thought. "Who wrote this, I've never heard of G. Logan before." She said while looking over the poem again.

"Well he's a new poet but I like him too." Beastboy said with a smirk as he held Raven around her waist as she read her new book.

As Raven read she became a little lost in the flow of things, but she was brought back by the feel of hands massaging her shoulders, she started to relax and closed the book to lean more into the hands relaxing her. "That feels nice" Raven hummed.

"Good I wanted to relax you, so did you enjoy the book so far." Bb asked as he massaged her shoulders.

"Yes it is quite good so far, he is a wonderful poet, a little jumpy in places but still wonderful." She said as she closed her eyes and drifted off.

"Raven…Raven?" Beastboy looked down and saw that Raven was sleeping soundly.

"Well I guess she needed to rest." So he let her rest as he looked around at the moonlit lake and the forest around it, and let his thoughts drift as he held his dark queen in his arms and hummed a soft tune as he stroked her hair.

/

Raven awoke to a warmth and a soft humming around her. 'Where am I?' She thought as she cracked open her eyes to see the moon. 'I'm outside?' She shifted a little and felt the softness and firmness of what she was laying on.

"Oh hello I see you're back to the world of the wake, hey beautiful." Beastboy said as he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and hugged her tight.

"Beastboy?" Raven thought and asked.

"Yes Raven it's me, im sorry to wake you but we must be heading home it's getting late and I don't want to worry the others too much." Beastboy said with a small smirk on his face.

'Oh right our wonderful date.' She smiled at that thought. "Okay Beastboy let's go." She said as she grabbed her book and started to stand but was pulled back into his lap.

"Oh no we go home in style." Beastboy said as he stood with Raven in his arms and spread his wings and took to the air, holding tight the beauty in his arms.

/

As Beastboy landed at Titans tower he laughed as Raven punched him in the arm. "What it was only one little barrel roll." He laughed.

"Yes but warn me next time you goof." Raven said as she looked at him with a soft smile on her face.

"Yes and im sorry." Beastboy said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek and held close around her waist. "Now let's go and face the firing squad then get some sleep." He said as he lead her inside while losing his wings and putting his jacket back on.

"Okay" Raven said as she was held and lead by him to face their friends after a wondrous she had with the boy she thought of as only a goof and a pain in the ass, who has warmed her heart.

/End of Chapter 9/

A/N sorry for the delay but…well I kinda lost the work I did for this date and only just found it hope you all enjoy lol.


End file.
